


Baker Street High School

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, public highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnlock in high school. Must I say more? I saw a comment that people only make ones where they go to private school so I made one for a public school <3 also they’re 14
Relationships: Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It was the begging of fall and also the beginning of a new school year. John Watson woke up, full of nerves. It was his first day of the new school. He got out the clothes he prepared for today, a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. 

He looked into the mirror and sighed. He was a tall, thin boy with light blonde hair. He noticed a bruise forming on his cheek and quickly got out some makeup to hid it. One of his friends from his old school gave him some of her makeup so he could cover up his bruises. He had to move due to constant bulling and harassment. It didn’t matter if he went to a diff entre school, his father was the one who beat him up the most.

His mother and sister died in a car accident a while ago and his father blames him for it. 

John checked the clock, 8:30. “Shit! Im going to be late!” He ran out of the house and caught a taxi. He arrived at the school with five minutes to spare. He found his locker. Locker 221B. He opened it and saw stuff already in it. He was confused and double checked the paper, but it was the right locker. 

“Ahem.” He heard behind him. He turned around to see a boy his age, the boy was about an inch taller than him and had a mess of brown curls on his head. //Woah, he’s really cute// John thought. Oh yeah, John was in the closet. “I’m sorry, who are you?” John asked. “Why are you in my locker?” The boy asked. John showed him his paper and the boy nodded. “Oh.” The boy raised his arm, making John flinch. “Excuse me, I need my chemistry book.” The boy said whilst grabbing a green text book. John relaxed and out his stuff away. 

The bell rang and John ran to his first class. //Let’s see, I have chemistry first class.// he thought. “Haha look at the freak cry!” Someone yelled. John turned his head. He heard a yelp of pain and walked towards the noise. He saw a person being beat up by a buff guy in a football jersey. John saw the face of the boy getting beat up. It was his locker mate. 

John ran over and pushed the older boy off the victim. He immediately turned to John and ran to head butt johns stomach. John dodged making the elder boy tumble to the floor. John ran to the boy whom he shared a locker with and helped him off. “Let’s get you out of here.” John said. 

Realizing they both had chem first, they walked to class together. They walked in silence until the curly haired boy spoke up. “Uhm, thank you for that. Nobody’s ever helped me. I’m Sherlock by the way. Sherlock Holmes.” John smiled. “I’m John and no problem. That’s what friends are for.” Sherlock stopped, “Friends?” John nodded. They walked into chemistry and sat in the back together. 

“Just letting you know, I’m terrible in science.” John told Sherlock. “Oh I’m kind of a genius.” Sherlock nonchalantly declared. John laughed, “Oh really? Prove it.” Sherlock nodded. “Well I can tell that you want to be a doctor. You moved her because you were bullied at your old school, and you have family troubles. You’re mother and sister either died or left and now you and your father live alone and he hurts you. Anything I missed?” John was starstruck. “Brilliant. How’d you know.” Sherlock smirked and turned towards the teacher who began the lesson. 

After two more classes John headed to lunch. He found an empty table and sat by himself. “Mind if I sit here?” John turned to Sherlock and smiled. “Not at all.” Sherlock still refused to tell John how he knew his story. “So, since you know so much about me, why dont you tell me about you?” Sherlock shook his head and went a bit pink. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Sherlock rolled his eyes “A brother. His names Mycroft, he’s in his last year.” John nodded, “Do you have a girlfriend?” Sherlock shook his head, “not really my area.” John looked up. “A boyfriend? Which is fine by the way.” “I know it’s fine.” Sherlock snapped. “So you have a ....” John started. “No.” John nodded. “So you’re unattached, like me, cool.” Sherlock sighed.

“You aren’t eating.” John pointed out. Sherlock nodded. Sherlock snickered as he scribbled something into a napkin and handed it to John. It read: You’re gay aren’t you? It’s quite alright if you are, i don’t mind :). John was going to deny it but he had a feeling a lie wouldn’t get pasted Sherlock. 

Sherlock stood up. “I have to go talk to a teacher. See you soon.” With that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk sorry it’s short, the next one will be longer... I think

Sherlock didn’t go see a teacher. He went to the library. He grabbed a random book from the mystery shelf and slumped down to the floor. He opens the book so it looked as if he was reading it. He was not.

Sherlock sighed, //I shouldn’t have said anything. I just wanted him to know I was okay with it.// Sherlock ran his hands through his curls, messing them up. He wanted to talk to John but he knew he ruined it. 

“Sherlock?” Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked up. “What do you want Mycroft?” His older brother kneeled in front of him. “What’s the matter Sherlock?” The brothers didn’t get along perfectly but they knew when the other was in distress. “What’s it to you?” Sherlock snapped. He got up, put the book back and left. Mycroft was confused as to what was going on in his little brothers head. 

....

As soon as the bell rang John ran to the locker to get his notebook for journalism class. He got there and Sherlock wasn’t there. //Good.// he thought. He wasn’t mad at Sherlock but he was confused as to how he knew. Sherlock said he was okay with it but John didn’t believe him. 

“John. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, I should have kept it to myself.” John turned around and was surprised to see Sherlock a mess. His hair was ratchet and his shirt was wrinkly. His cheeks were also red and it looked as if he’d been hit. “It’s okay Sherlock, I’m not mad at you. But are you alright.” 

Sherlock nodded. Before John could turn around to get his things out of the locker, Sherlock enveloped him into a hug. It was quick, and Sherlock grabbed a pencil before saying goodbye. 

John knee his face was as red as a tomato. He could feel it. He went to journalism feeling dazed and confused. 

....

At the end of the school day, both of the boys were at the locker chatting. Sherlock had a little bruise forming on his cheek but John assumes it was from the beating this morning. 

“So John, do by any chance have a mobile?” John nodded. “Could we perhaps chat on there?” John chuckled and gave Sherlock his phone to put in his number.

“Sherlock? Are you ready to head home?” Sherlock turned around to see Mycroft waiting behind him. “Just a minute Mycroft. Can’t you see I’m chatting with my friend?” Mycroft looked over at John and waved, John returned it. “This is your brother I presume.” He said. Sherlock nodded and they said their goodbyes before heading opposite ways. 

....

Sherlock and Mycroft got to the car and there was someone waiting. “Hello Greg.” Mycroft said. Greg said hello and nodded to Sherlock. “What took you so long?” Sherlock sighed and for in the car. “He was chatting with his boyfriend.” Mycroft claimed. Sherlock’s head shot up. Greg laughed and Sherlock shook his head. “He isn’t my boyfriend!” Sherlock said. “I bet you want him to be.” Greg and Mycroft snickered. “Shut up!” Sherlock growled.  
Although they weren’t completely wrong.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, if not lemme know so I don’t waste time writing something you guys don’t like <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m writing this before I write the chapter because why not? So like in my head Mycroft and Greg are friends but they’ll probably be dating I dont know.... Sherlock realizes stuff about his sexuality ö and there’s texting:  
> •Sherlock•  
> -John-
> 
> Oh yeah tigger warning I guess... kinda intense!

After the way too long car ride, Sherlock ran straight to his room in the basement. He grabbed his laptop and went to YouTube. He turned on some science channel and watched experiments.

Despite the brilliant experiment on the screen, Sherlock’s mind was elsewhere. What if what Greg and Mycroft said we’re true? He’d only known John for a day but he felt so connected to him. John was the one thing on his mind. For some reason, Sherlock jut wanted to be close to John right now.

Sherlock had always considered himself asexual and aromatic, though now he was having second thoughts. How would he know if he would ever like a person if he never talked to people? 

Sherlock sighed and got out his mobile. //Should I text him?// the thought went around his head for about a tenth of an hour. Finally he went with yes and found John’s name in his contacts.

5:28pm•Hello, John Watson.•  
5:30pm-This is Sherlock, yes?-  
5:30pm•Yes.•  
5:31pm-Hello, Sherlock Holmes.-  
5:31pm•How are you doing this evening John?•  
5:45pm-Sorry about that, I’m okay. How are you?-  
5:46pm•It’s alright John. I’m bored•  
“Sherlock! Dinner!” Sherlock looked up to see his brother leaning on the door frame. “Texting your boyfriend?” He smirked. Sherlock growled and typed something on his phone and threw it on the bed. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Mycroft shook his head and walked up the stairs.  
5:47pm•I have to go eat dinner. See I’m you tomorrow John.•  
5:48pm-See you tomorrow Sherlock :)-

Sherlock undressed himself until he was in nothing but his boxers. He took the sheet off his bed and wrapped it around himself before heading upstairs to the dinner table. “Sherlock, what the hell is wrong with you?” Mycroft sighed. Their mother playfully rolled her eyes, “let him be comfortable Myky.” Sherlock grinned and sat down. 

Greg had stayed for dinner, though it wasn’t new. Mycroft and Greg were very good ‘friends’. Sherlock, being the genius he was, had figured out they were dating the moment he met Greg. They hadn’t told anyone so neither did Sherlock. 

….

John ran up to his room after an awful from his father. He could feel his eye throbbing and knew he’d have a black eye by sunrise. 

He wanted to text Sherlock. To tell him that he wasn’t ‘okay’ and that he felt like he was going to die. But he didn’t. He lied on his bed. //Sherlock// John though, over and over and over again. He had a feeling that Sherlock was special but he wouldn’t tell himself he liked him. He couldn’t. So he lied there until he finally fell into a dark nightmare.

His dad found out he was gay, and that he loved Sherlock. He went to Sherlock’s house and made John watch him rip off his head. John woke up crying.

....

It was the next day of school and Sherlock immediately ran to his locker to see John. John wasn’t there. Sherlock sighed and grabbed his stuff before heading to the walking area to look for his friend.

“Gotta problem freak?” Sherlock flinched. “Actually I don’t. Do you have a problem, Anderson?” Anderson smirked. “Looks like the freak learned to talk. Him and all his friends laughed. “I’m looking for someone so if we’re done here...” Sherlock said. “Oh we just started. Freak.” 

Anderson tackled Sherlock to the ground and punched his face over and over again. Sherlock tried to push him off causing Anderson to get madder. He kneed Sherlock’s area, gaining a grunt of pain from him. People started to crowd around, all cheering for Anderson. He punched Sherlock square in the face, making his nose bleed. 

Sherlock usually pushed it off as no big deal, but this was different. Anderson wasn’t just shoving him into a locker, it was as if he was trying to kill Sherlock. Sherlock started to cry and kick Anderson’s legs. Anderson laughed at the failed attempts and just kept punching harder. 

John walked to school and the first thing he saw was people crowding around and someone was screaming. He looked into the crowd and saw Sherlock. The bully looked like he was trying to kill Sherlock and John knew he couldn’t push him off this time. John started to freak out and thought of the most reasonable option.

He ran to where all the oldest kids hung out and looked everywhere until he found Mycroft. “Excuse me! You’re Sherlock’s brother, yes?” Mycroft nodded slowly. “Oh boy what’d he do this time?” John shook his head, “No! There’s this guy that’s beating him up and he looks like he’s going to kill Sherlock!” 

Mycroft and John ran back to the courtyard to find Anderson and Sherlock still there. “ANDERSON!” Mycroft shouted. He immediately stopped punching him and stood up. John ran to Sherlock’s side to help him. “Sherlock! Are you alright?” Sherlock groaned. “Yes John I’m perfectly fine.” Whilst Mycroft shouted the shit out of Anderson, John helped Sherlock to the nurse. 

He was there for half of first class, John was reluctant to leave him, but had to when the first class bell rang. Everyone stared as Sherlock walked in and handed a note to the teacher. Once the teacher said he was good, Sherlock went to the back to sit with John. 

John smiled and Sherlock frowned. “You’re eye. Why do you have a black eye?” John sighed and just said “dad.” Sherlock nodded, knowing not to push boundaries. They spent as much time as possible together that day.

....

It was the end of the day and yet again the boys were by their locker. “John. Have you ever been to that woods area a couple blocks from here?” John shook his head. “Well would you like to go there with me sometime?” John smiled and nodded. Both boys pretended not to notice the other blushing. 

Little did they know Mycroft was listening to them from nearby. He smiled at his little brother before walking over, pretending he hadn’t heard anything. Let’s just say there was another annoying car ride for Sherlock that afternoon.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it and any suggestions or things I should add/change (not trying to get a ton of comments I just really wanna know) thanks wove you <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know   
> Uhhh maybe trigger warning? Idrk but like yeah....

“Mycroft! I didn’t ask him out! And we are not dating!” Sherlock exclaimed, his face red. Mycroft and Greg were howling with laughter. “Not yet!” Greg laughed. 

As soon as Mycroft pulled the car into the driveway, Sherlock ran to his room. He locked the door and checked his phone *1 unread message* 

-I’m free tomorrow if you want to go to those woods you were talking about.- 

Sherlock smiled.

•Sounds like a plan! :)•

.....  
John smiled at his phone and laid on his bed. “John? John!” Crap John thought. John threw his phone under his pillow and grabbed a book to pretend to read. 

“I’m in here!” John’s father stumbled into his room. “I’m going out. Don’t...uh.... burn down the house.” John nodded and his father walked out.

John waited until he was sure his father was gone until he ran down to the kitchen. He made himself dinner and went to watch the telly. 

*Incoming Call ~ Sherlock Holmes* 

John immediately picked up.

“Sherlock?”   
“Hello John.”   
“Is something the matter?”   
“No... I uh... I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry? What for?”  
“Calling....I’m sure your busy...”  
John laughed. “Not at all.”   
“Okay. Well how are you?”   
“I’m good.”  
John heard something on the other line.   
“Sherlock? Are you okay?”  
Sherlock groaned. “I’m fine. It’s just my brother. He’s knocking at my door.”   
John heard a door open and some talking he could make out fragments of the conversation. “.....boyfriend?..... leave my room!...... dinner in five.....”   
John heard Sherlock sigh.   
“Sorry about that.”  
John chuckled. “It’s okay.”   
“I have to go dinner. See you tomorrow John.”  
“See you tomorrow Sherlock.” 

John sighed and smiled. Wait what? I don’t like Sherlock! No I can’t! He’s straight! Ughhhhhh! Why can’t I be straight?

....

Sherlock stayed at the locker to avoid a repeat of the previous day. Unfortunately, they found him. “Hey freak.” Sherlock turned to see Anderson. 

Anderson threw Sherlock over his shoulder, unfazed of the kicking he was reviving from the smaller boy. 

They ended up in one of the janitor closets. Not again! Sherlock thought. Anderson put one hand on the small of Sherlock’s back and the other on his neck. Anderson immediately started to kiss his neck. Sherlock whimpered as he tried to push him away. 

This wasn’t the first time this happened. Sherlock wouldn’t tell people, it never went that far and Anderson never kissed Sherlock’s mouth. Mainly because it was always covered with duct tape. 

Anderson held sherlock tighter and started to bite his neck. Sherlock moved his head so it was Anderson didn’t have room for his big head. Anderson pushed Sherlock to the floor. Then he left.

Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest and put a hand over where his neck had been harassed. He started to cry. 

After a few minutes Sherlock went back to his locker to find John. John smiled at him. “Hey Sherlock how are yo-“ he scanned Sherlock, who was reaching into his locker to find a scarf. Sherlock found a blue one and quickly put it on. “Sherlock, have you been crying?” Sherlock looked up at John and wiped his eyes. “N-no.” John could tell it was a lie but he let it go.

.... 

Finally after all the classes were done, John met Sherlock at their locker. “Ready?” John asked. Sherlock nodded. “Sherlock!” They turned to see Mycroft running over. “Where are you going?” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “The woods. Remember?” Mycroft smirked. “Be back by dinner time.” 

.....

“This is beautiful!” John exclaimed. Sherlock chuckled and jumped onto a fallen log. They walked around the woods for about fifteen minutes, talking about nothing and everything.

Sherlock stopped and made a stuffed turn. “This way Mr. Watson.” He pillés back a sheet of moss which led to a circle of trees with one big one in the center. On the big tree was a giant tree house. “Wow.” John was breathless. “Is this yours?” Sherlock shook his head. “I didn’t build it but I found it a few years ago. 

They climbed up the ladder and sat on a wooded log that was there, mocking a bench. “Sherlock it’s hot, you should take off your coat and scarf, you’ll get dehydrated.” Sherlock took off his coat. “The scarf?” John questioned. “I-I can’t!” Sherlock cried. John was confused. “Why?” Sherlock sniffed, “you’ll think I did something but I didn’t! I promise I didn’t want to! I hate it! Every time I hate it! But you’ll think I liked it.” Sherlock held his knees against his chest and started to tear up. “Sherlock, I won’t juge you. I promise.” He put his hands around the scarf. “May I.” 

Sherlock nodded but looked away. John was shocked when he saw dark red spots on Sherlock’s neck. “Bruises?” He asked, but John wasn’t that stupid. He knew what they were. 

“Who did it.” Sherlock looked up at John sadly. “Anderson.” John sighed “Sherlock that’s a form of sexual harassment. You need to tell someone.” Sherlock shook his head and stood up, pacing. “No I can’t. They probably won’t believe me.” 

John raised an eyebrow. “They would if they know your straight.” Sherlock smirked and stared into John’s eyes. “Who said I’m straight?” Johns eyes went wide and they both blushed.

Sherlock sat back down, very close to John. They both leaned closer.   
*Incoming Call from Mycroft.*   
“SHERLOCK!!! GET HOME NOW!! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER!!” Sherlock said okay and turned off his phone. 

They walked out of the woods and walked together until they had to part. Sherlock put his coat and scarf back on. “We’re best friends, right John?” John laughed “Well no shit Sherlock.”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just assume there’s a trigger warning for most chapters.....

Oh my it’s been two weeks since I updated... oops? Now that I’m back in it with school, I’ll try to update like every few days.... hopefully...

....  
“Sherlock! Get your ass up! It’s time for school!” Sherlock rubbed his temple and sat up. He looked in the mirror and saw the red spots. He growled at the sight of them. 

After Sherlock had gotten ready for school, he ran downstairs for breakfast. His mother handed him a plate with eggs and pancakes. He thanked her and sat down at the table. 

Sherlock wasn’t very hungry. He had this weird feeling in his chest. Then it hit him: he actually came out to John last night. He’d never told anyone... John. John was all Sherlock thought about recently. I can’t like him. He’s the only friend I’ve ever had, I can’t ruin this. 

Without realizing it, Sherlock was chocking on his eggs. He drank some water and headed to school. 

......

“John!” Sherlock ran up to John as soon as he saw him at their locker. John gave him a weak smile. “Hey Sherlock.” Sherlock was confused, but he dropped it, having human decency (for once). 

“Would you care to sit with me at lunch?” John asked. Sherlock blushed and quickly nodded. He grabbed his books for first class. 

....

*text from Johny Watson :)*   
Sherlock read from his watch. His phone was in his jacket witch was lying on the floor a few feet away. 

Anderson has found Sherlock on his way to lunch and brought him to a closet. Anderson was doing things to Sherlock. Dirty things that Sherlock didn’t like. They usually weren’t that bad but this time Anderson decided to go all out.

HELP ME!! Sherlock’s mind screamed. Once Anderson was finished he left the closet and headed to lunch. Sherlock cried for a few minutes. 

Sherlock felt so violated. He felt gross. He looked around for his clothes. He found his undergarments and pants, his shirt was torn apart. Sherlock wipes his tears and buttoned his jacket. 

As he walked towards the lunch room he ran into the last person he wanted to see. “You tell anyone about that, and I will kill you.” Sherlock walked as the abuser walked off. He tried not to cry but he couldn’t help it. 

Sherlock felt something running down his arm. He pulled up his sleeve and saw blood everywhere. Anderson has pulled a blade on him. 

Sherlock felt nauseous....he felt like he was going to......going to..... All Sherlock saw was blackness as he fell to the floor.

....

John was annoyed as he walked out of lunch. Sherlock was supposed to eat with him but John ended up eating alone. 

“John Watson, is it?” John looked up to see a boy who looked to be a senior. John cautiously nodded. “I’m a friend of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s brother. My names Greg. Uhm..... Sherlock, he’s in the hospital.” 

John’s world stopped spinning. He was angry with himself for being annoyed. Instead of looking for his friend he just sat alone at lunch mad at his friend who was in the hospital.

“I need to see him. Now. Please....” John looked up at Greg with sad eyes. Greg knee better to skip school, but he realized this kid needed to see his friend. “Come on. I’ll take you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to read the outsiders for school and now I’m like a huge Johnny + Ponyboy shipper...... should I start writing fics? Lemme know pleaseee! 
> 
> Also comment if you like this or not, please. I don’t wanna waste time on a book no one likes.


End file.
